Partners
by Lightning-Strike
Summary: In the future, there are Seeing Eye Pokemon for the blind, Lance has two kids, a girl hasn't seen her friend in almost 10 years, and someone is now recording her every move! But the one watching her doesn't care about the information. So who does? Litt
1. Maya

Ha, HA!! Oh, I am BACK!! I came up with this totally insane idea a few nights ago, and now I have 8 pages of it, each from a different person's point of view! Oh, sure, I've added a ton of my own characters, but this is based on the future of a comic series I adore called Pokémon Adventures. The only twist is that it's from a future in which there's another character. If you're totally confused, just read the story. It starts out strangely, and the plot just thickens with the second chapter. Bye for now! Oh, and I don't own Pokémon, just ta let ya know.  
  
I can feel the silky fur of some kind of Pokémon beneath my hands. Yeah, big whoop. So many Pokémon have soft, smooth fur that identity by touch alone almost never works!  
  
I feel a long tail lashing against my legs. Just like the last one. This one doesn't like me too much either. Wonder why? I think I feel two prongs on it, but just to be sure I move my hands to the creature's head. My fingers seek out the areas just under the eyes…yeah, it's an Espeon. I can tell from the tufts of fur on its cheeks.  
  
"Espeon," I say out loud.  
  
"Very good, Maya," Professor Birch says to me. His voice is deep and soothing to the Pokémon, and it's tail beats against my crossed legs with less force. "And what does it think of you?"  
  
"Just like the last one, sir," I sigh. "It feels slightly jumpy and it doesn't feel right being with me."  
  
The Professor sighs. The Espeon stands and trots off through one of the two doors in the room.  
  
Finding a Seeing Eye Pokémon wasn't going too well for me. Of course, what DID go well for me? I've had a string of bad luck since I went blind in that car crash last year. Not only did both my parents die, but it turns out that I don't have any known living relatives! A nice couple adopted me, but they just weren't the same as my real parents. And, of course, they brought me here, but that was one of the few good things that's happened since the accident.  
  
I hear the Professor writing something else in his notebook. Probably saying that Espeon don't get along well with me. Of the eighteen Pokémon that had been tried so far, only the Umbreon had seemed at ease. We both knew we weren't the perfect partners, though, so it had left. Just like everyone else I've ever known.  
  
"Hmmm…" Professor Birch has started muttering about something. I listen intently, but I can't figure out what he's saying. "Maya," he says suddenly.  
  
"Yes, sir?" I reply eagerly.  
  
"Would you mind if I try something?" he asks, a bit hesitantly.  
  
"What kind of something?" I ask, crinkling my nose a bit.  
  
"Should I take that as a yes or a no?" he says laughingly.  
  
"A yes," I reply firmly.  
  
"Very good," he says encouragingly. I hear the heavy steps of his boots crossing the wooden floor, then the creak of a door opening. Yet all around me is darkness. I still haven't gotten fully used to being blind, but I usually don't break down thinking about it. I don't this time, either, although I feel my usual pang of loss.  
  
I snap back to attention as the Professor returns. I hear a heavy clacking behind him: nails on hardwood. A Growlithe, maybe. The clicking comes toward me then stops about a foot in front of me. I can feel a slight, warm breeze on my cheek, and the presence of a cold, wet nose sniffing my face. A slight growl escapes from the creature's throat, not a menacing growl, more of a friendly one. Then I hear its lips part as it begins to pant lightly. The air hits my forehead, but I'm sitting cross-legged on the floor. A Growlithe couldn't do that. They're not tall enough. The breath itself is chillingly warm. I know what it is…it's not one of the best Seeing Eye Pokémon because of its disposition…it's about as fickle as a Persian, and usually more dangerous…  
  
Oh, no way. He didn't…he didn't send in one of THOSE, did he!?  
  
The panting continues, but I feel a heavy form lay down in front of me. My hands move hesitantly to the body now lying out before me. I start at the head, because I don't feel a tail lashing against me this time. Instead I feel a warm presence, a comforting pressure on my legs.  
  
I feel short fur on the Pokémon's head. Moving towards the sides of the head, my suspicions are confirmed. I'm starting to get a bit scared. I didn't expect him to bring one of these things in here. I feel the large, curving horns on the sides of the Houndoom's head.  
  
My fingers move more quickly now. I feel the armor around the ribs, the short, coarse fur covering the creature's whole body, the devilish triangle at the end of its tail. I swallow loudly, keeping my hands firmly planted on the Houndoom's back.  
  
"H-H-Houndoom," I say, my voice holding a clear tremor.  
  
"Yes, Maya, but there's nothing to be afraid of. This Houndoom's been in training for years to keep it from attacking humans. It started out as a Houndour and evolved earlier last year," Professor Birch explains.  
  
"I'm sure you know why we don't train many Houndour and Houndoom," he says, chuckling slightly since he knows I know already.  
  
"It's because they're unpredictable around humans," I reply.  
  
"Correct," he praises me. The Houndoom lets out a growl that sounds strangely like a chuckle of laughter. "But we do train a few of the dark hounds, but just the ones that seem to show a special devotion to humans.  
  
"I would have brought you a Houndour, but we don't have any at this center at the moment," he explains. The Houndoom is now sniffing my knee, which is putting me slightly on edge. I'm wearing shorts today, since it's about ninety degrees outside. It can be sweltering in Celadon during the summer!  
  
"Sir," I ask, my voice a bit higher than usual. I cough lightly to bring it back to normal, "would it hurt if this Houndoom licked me?"  
  
"Of course not!" he laughs. "It's only the fire of a Houndoom can hurt you from a distance!"  
  
"Unless it knows psychic moves," I mutter under my breath. I remember reading in one of my old Pokémon textbooks a piece about Houndoom having the ability to learn psychic attacks. Certain scientists said it's impossible, others said that it's been done. I didn't know which to believe, and I still don't.  
  
"So…" Professor Birch urges. What's he want from me…oh, yeah! I haven't told him what it thinks of me yet. Oops.  
  
"I think it likes me," I say as it licks my knee. I've never had a Pokémon do that before.  
  
"Would you like a Houndoom as your Seeing Eye Pokémon?" he asks. I lift my head toward the voice and nod, smiling. "Good. His name is DemonFire, but everyone just calls him Demon for short. I hope the two of you get along very well."  
  
I stand, as does Demon. The Professor comes forward, and I hear the harness snap into place. He puts the handle into my hand.  
  
"Thank you, sir," I say, very sincerely. Demon begins to move forward, pulling me gently along. I hear Professor Birch move ahead of us, and the creak of a door opening.  
  
"Have fun," he says. I smile again. Demon will be a good Pokémon partner. 


	2. Sandy

As stated earlier, I do not own Pokémon. However, I do own Leo, Sandy, Crimson, Samantha, and DemonFire, not to mention a few other characters who'll be coming in later.  
  
Leo: Hey, how can you OWN us!?  
  
Sandy: Yeah, we're out own people!  
  
L-S: It's just the fact that I created you. I don't REALLY own you, it's just a figure of speech.  
  
Leo: Well, okay then. All you people who're reading this, don't forget to review it!  
  
L-S: And don't forget to let me know if you want more of this! I'd appreciate it! Bye!  
  
Professor Birch walks into a small room connecting to the office where Maya has just gotten Demon. Inside it is mostly bare, just a desk cluttered with papers and a filing cabinet in one corner. And myself, of course, but he doesn't know I'm here.  
  
Yet. Heh heh.  
  
He walks over to his desk and begins to sort through the papers. His thick glasses are perched precariously on the tip of his nose, but he's far too busy to bother pushing them back into place. His thick heeled cowboy boots scrape against the floor as he pushes his rolling chair back, looking under the desk for something. His sleek blonde hair is in slight disarray, and his coffee brown eyes look on top of the papers frantically.  
  
Suddenly he sweeps his arm over the desk, knocking everything to the floor. A coffee mug shatters, and a single piece of glass continues to vibrate. Birch is now on his hands and knees, sifting through the papers for something he will never find.  
  
I close my eyes before clearing my throat. He gasps and looks up. I open one yellow eye to watch him, smirking all the while. One hand is behind my back, while the other plays with the long, red-orange hair that falls over one shoulder.  
  
"Looking for something?" I ask devilishly. My eye narrows as I pull the disk from behind me, holding it between my index and middle fingers. His eyes widen in surprise and horror as I flash him a fanged smile. I'm quite proud of my fangs. Then I turn, my deep red cape swirling around me, and walk out of the workplace, leaving a distraught Birch on the floor.  
  
I quickly move down the halls, keeping out of sight of any human that might chance to come toward me. As soon as I know I'm alone, I move the disk so that it's between my index finger and thumb. I give it a light kiss before placing it in the right pocket of my red jacket. I know that the rooftop level is just up the next flight of stairs.  
  
I slowly move my feet up the steps, listening for anything that might be waiting for me. The only sound is that of my black tennis shoes on the stone steps.  
  
As I reach the door onto the roof I stop. My hand is inches from the knob. Gently I lean into the wood, listening for anything outside. When my hearing fails me, I back up and again reach for the door. But again I stop. There's something I'm forgetting…what is it!? Huh? Oh, yeah. Duh! I close my eyes and just let my body take in the senses, the vibrations from outside. Oh, yeah. There's a nice, big police squadron out there.  
  
Oh, well. What the heck? I reach for the doorknob, grip it, and twist it. The door swings lightly open and I walk out. My yellow eyes fall on about twenty police officers, guns raised, waiting for me to back down. Instead I place my hands on my hips and glare at them. My ride should be here right about…  
  
Now.  
  
A blast of wind sends two or three of the police officers rolling backwards into their partners.  
  
"Need a lift?" a voice calls above me. I look up and see Leo, my twin brother, waiting for me on our Dragonite. His deep blue cape is draped across his shoulder, his green eyes sparkling. "Hey, Dragon, use Razor Wind to blow these chumps outta here!" he shouts. The Dragonite calls and responds by flapping its wings at high speeds, creating a whirlwind that sucks every one of the cops into its vortex, then sends them flying out in every direction.  
  
"Oh, sure, I could use a ride," I say calmly, leaping lightly onto Dragon's back in front of Leo. "Kay, Dragon, let's get out of here. Cerise awaits!" I shout. Dragon calls back happily and does an about-face before flying off.  
  
"Get what we're looking for?" Leo asks eagerly.  
  
"Of course," I laugh, pulling the diskette out of my pocket.  
  
"Great!" he exclaims. "Dad's gonna be psyched!"  
  
"Hey, Leo, he never gets 'psyched' about anything," I remind him.  
  
"He gets pretty darn excited when Crimson comes for a visit," he points out. I have to admit defeat in that point. Our aunt is probably the most fun we get on 'the Lapras shell island,' as she calls it. Dad does get pretty hyped when she sends a letter saying she's coming for a visit. Leo's voice interrupts my thoughts. "But Sandy, he said this was a special mission! And the fact that we actually pulled it off is great! I mean, we are his kids, after all!"  
  
"Yeah, and he's the grand master of the Elite Four, 'after all,'" I point out.  
  
"Yeah, and we're the KIDS of the grand master of the Elite Four, not to mention the niece and nephew of the most powerful trainer." I have to admit that he's right there, too.  
  
"Leo, you should really get into the habit of calling Dad's sister 'Aunt' Crimson," I sigh. He may be my twin, but he seems to be about two years younger than me.  
  
"She asks us both to just call her Crimson. You just don't think it's right," he retorts.  
  
"It's disrespectful to her. She IS Elite material, even if she doesn't admit it."  
  
"I'm gonna keep calling her Crimson," he says, sticking his tongue out at me. I glare back at him. His blue-green hair is getting messed up in the wind. His hair is spiky, just like our dad's, while mine is straight like our mom's. Of course, I got Dad's personality. Leo is a mirror image of Aunt Crimson. I swear, the two of them must have been Mews in a past life!  
  
Dragon calls to get our attention. She was no doubt trying to avoid one of our frequent fights. I sometimes envy her intelligence. She knows when and when not to fight, unlike the two of us. I clamber up to her head and glance between the two delicate antennae there, using the horn on the back of her head as a step. I see Cerise Island coming into view. Below us is the sea, sparkling in the mid-morning light. The day is slightly overcast, keeping most of the harsher sunlight from hitting the water. Days like this are perfect for sea flights. There's no glare from the surface of the ocean to blind a Pokémon.  
  
"I'm giving the disk to Dad!" Leo shouts from behind me. I sigh and look back.  
  
"Leo, I have the diskette. You have to ask me if you can give it to him," I explain. He knows his manners, but he doesn't use them with me.  
  
"No you don't!" he exclaims, pulling the square out of the pocket of his pale blue jacket. My mouth drops. There's no WAY he could have gotten it! I frantically search my pockets, but, sure to his word, there is no diskette.  
  
"Oh, fine, you can give it to him," I concede.  
  
"YIPPEE!!" he yells, waving his arms around. I know I'm sweat dropping. I can feel it attached to the back of my head. Sometimes he acts so immature, and others he acts about five years older than he really is. I can never tell when he'll act which way, though. Sometimes I wish I was an only child. Finally, we land on Cerise. 


	3. Leo

Insanity chapter three. I don't own Pokémon (something that I've stated…how many times before this?). If you so desire, oh wonderful readers, review this fic and tell me how I can make it better. And let me know if you want me to continue. I still have another part of this written that I can put up, and it captures my interest enough to make me want to write it! I will anxiously await your decisions. Bye!  
  
Sandy was right. Dad wasn't psyched.  
  
He seemed pleased, but he was more anxious than anything. Of course, he said that there wouldn't be a training session tonight, which really made us both happy! Dad's training sessions are almost brutal!  
  
Dad disappeared for a few hours after that. I was curious. Where could he go? There were only so many tunnels leading through the island, so he had to be in one of them. It took me almost two hours to find him. Now I'm just watching him write a letter.  
  
His head snaps up suddenly. I take a small step back, and my black tennis shoes make a slight scuffling on the rock floor. He turns to look at me, piercing yellow eyes fixed on my green ones. I swear, Crimson's right. He has cat's eyes. Then he smiles a bit.  
  
"Hey, Leo. Something wrong?" he asks. I shake my head vigorously from side to side, the little piece of hair that falls over my eyes flying all over the place. He laughs and stands up, then walks over to me.  
  
My dad's almost two feet taller than me, and at least a foot taller than Crimson, his younger sister. And to think, she whips him in every battle. Go figure. Height does NOT equal power.  
  
"What're you doing, Dad?" I ask, a bit timid. He usually doesn't like it when people sneak up on him. He just smiles and walks back to his desk.  
  
"Writing a letter to Crimson," he replies calmly, as though this is an every-day occurrence. I'm shocked, though. Usually Crimson writes to us, not the other way around.  
  
"What about?" I ask, joining him. He carefully folds the papers and places them on an envelope.  
  
"The fact that you two succeeded in your first mission today," he laughs, tousling my hair. I chuckle and grab his hand.  
  
"So, do you think she'll be coming for a visit?" I ask eagerly. Crimson is the most fun to have around, and she doesn't act more than thirteen half the time! The look on Dad's face suddenly becomes a bit more solemn.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she will," he replies. He turns and slips the letter into the envelope, then picks up the diskette we retrieved from Celadon. So…why hasn't he said it yet?  
  
I look over at the picture on the desk. It's a hilarious panoramic photo, with Dad running screaming from Crimson, aboard her white Pidgeot, Dove. Dad is scared out of his mind, and Crimson is laughing her head off. Since he hasn't said it yet, I do.  
  
"So, does Cerise Island need to call another missile crisis?" I ask good naturedly. That's what Dad usually says when he finds out that Crimson's paying a visit. 'Call the military, we have a missile crisis!' But this time he just smiles half-heartedly and ruffles my hair again.  
  
"Sorry, kid, no threat this time," he says. Huh!? With Crimson's Pokémon arsenal, she has enough power to blow our little Lapras shell island sky high. So WHY isn't there a threat!?  
  
"Lance, do you mind if I borrow our son for a while?" a voice asks. We both turn and see my Mom standing in the doorway. She has shoulder-length blue-green hair and brown eyes. Dad smiles and nods, so I just sigh and walk out. But something's going on. I know it.  
  
"Hey, Mom, what's going on with Dad?" I ask.  
  
"Is something wrong? He seemed perfectly fine to me," she replies.  
  
"No, I guess it was just me," I sigh. "So, what do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, your father told me that his sister is coming for a visit, so I decided to do a bit of cooking," she replies. Jeez, am I the only one who, prior to five minutes ago, didn't know Crimson was going to visit!?  
  
"Hey, Mom! Leo," a voice says behind me. "Where ya headed?"  
  
Apparently there's still at least one member of this family who doesn't know.  
  
"We're going to do some cooking!" I exclaim. I look back and see Sandy gaping at me. I got my mom's and Crimson's abilities in the kitchen, bit Sandy fares as well as our dad: put her in a kitchen, come back when there's an explosion.  
  
"And I could use your help, too, Sandy," Mom says. My jaw drops, too. "Mostly just with getting ingredients, though," she continues, turning and heading toward our kitchen. I sigh in relief.  
  
"Hey, Sandy," I say as she falls into step beside me, "did you know that Crimson's coming for a visit?"  
  
"Again?" she asks excitedly. "When?"  
  
"Hopefully she'll make it sometime later today," I reply. "But something's wrong."  
  
"Huh?" she asks, startled. I know that last part was off-topic, but I have to tell her sometime.  
  
"I think there's something really important on that disk," I continue. "And it might have to do with Crimson…"  
  
"Do you think it's the police!?" Sandy asks suddenly.  
  
"Doubt it," I reply. "Crimson fights for their side, not Team Rocket's."  
  
"So…whaddya think is on there?"  
  
"I don't know," I say, retreating to my own thoughts.  
  
As I help Mom make lunch I continue thinking (I don't even know what I'm helping to make). What could be on that diskette that would worry Dad so much?  
  
"Okay, kids, I think that's all for now," Mom's voice breaks through my thoughts. "You can go do whatever you want for a while."  
  
"Thanks!" Sandy and I exclaim in unison. Then we run off.  
  
"Let's go train with Dragon, so that we'll be ready for Crimson when she arrives!" I suggest. I'm determined to beat her black Dragonair, Night, in a fair Pokémon battle.  
  
"You'll never be able to beat her, Leo," Sandy sighs, but she follows me down the long hall to our underground training center. Crimson showed it to us, and we use it all the time now. Dragon's large form rises from the chilling waters, and she calls to greet us. I cup my hands over my mouth and reply.  
  
"You're getting pretty good at imitating Dragonite calls," Sandy says encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah, but Crimson sounds like a real Dragonite," I reply, undoing the clasp on my navy blue cape and kicking my shoes off. Then I pull my sky blue jacket off and take off the black shirt underneath. Finally, I dive into the water with Dragon, my best friend. 


End file.
